


A New Home

by BestParsley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix it ending but not really, Fluff, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey and her force ghost boyfriend, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo spoilers, TRoS Spoilers, Trost Arc Spoilers, im in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestParsley/pseuds/BestParsley
Summary: After TROS, Rey makes herself at home in Luke's old home on Tatooine. Ben still keeps her company. (idk how i'm going to go forward with this, but I need to write this for my own mental sake)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made a post about this on Tumblr. JJ is a coward for killing my boy.

“Rey” A voice seeps in at the edge of where sleep becomes consciousness. It's faint, but definite. Quiet, but sure. “Rey” It calls again, only a hair louder. 

She stirs, frowning at the sound of it. Her body doesn’t want to listen. 

“Rey,” It echoes in her ears, but it sounds more like a memory. “Wake up.”

Something is touching her neck, just behind her ear. It makes her shiver and she shoos the touch away. She’s ticklish there. Goosebumps rise on her arms and the voice speaks again. “Time to get up, Rey.”

His voice is loud and clear, but still only a gentle whisper, like he’s not actually trying to wake her. Too late. In the darkness of the small hut, resting on a dingy old cot with nothing but a worn blanket to cover her shoulders, Rey opens her eyes to find another pair staring back at her. They are warm with adoration. Ben grins and rubs his thumb softly along the skin behind her ear. 

“Good morning.” He says. 

“It’s not even morning yet.” She grumbles. 

“You asked me to wake you before the first sun rises.” Something in his voice sounds smug. “I’ve already let you sleep in longer than that.”

He’s right. The first sun, the smaller of the two, is peaking over the horizon, giving the world a warmish glow that hasn’t quite reached the other end of the desert. Rey sucks in a sharp breath and yawns. It’s too early. 

“Wake me when the second sun--”

“Nope,” He shakes his head. “Time to get up. Let's go.”

“Ben--

“Rey,” He counters. “You wanted to be up early enough to meditate before you went to the market today. I recall getting specific orders to wake you up,  _ no matter what, _ before the second sun rises.”

Maybe it was his strict jedi training with Luke, maybe it was from working in the First Order for so long, or maybe it was because he no longer needed to sleep, but Ben was unfortunately a morning person. It was a stark contrast to Rey, a chronic night owl. Back on Jakku, the late hours of the evening had always been her favorite time to scavenge; when the sun was lower, the air was cooler, and the stars came out. 

It’s been weeks, perhaps months, since the Final Order had been defeated, and Ben had followed Rey to Tatooine. There, she had made herself at home in Luke’s old hut, his home before he was the legendary Luke Skywalker; back when he was just a desert rat, as Rey had once been. 

She fell into a rhythm, and having Ben around helped. She spent most of her time restoring the house, and made her money by fixing up old droids or speeders. When she needed a break, she would train with Ben, though there was little left to train for. Sometimes they would spar, sometimes they would just sit together in awareness of the force. Despite how little she possessed, there was always something to be done, always something to keep her busy.

“Just five more minutes.”

He kisses her forehead. “Come on, you can make yourself some caf and it will be finished by the time you’re done with your meditation.” 

It’s no use. He’s not a pushover, and he never will be. He is his parents’ son, through and through. If there ever was a man in this galaxy destined to be stubborn, it was to be Han and Leia’s child. 

“Fine.” Rey grumbles and rolls out of bed. She folds her sad excuse for a blanket up at the foot of the bed and starts a brew of caf. As she waits, she steps outside. The air is perfect, but soon it will be hot and dry, like she remembers on Jakku. It’s a bittersweet reminder of how far she has come. 

After leaving her home planet and seeing just how much green there was in the galaxy, Rey had made plans to someday settle down some place like Takonda, someplace teeming with life. Life has its own way of deciding things. She needed a place to bury Luke and Leia’s sabers, and Luke showed her the way back to his old home. It didn’t feel right to Rey that a home should be left abandoned, so she decided to stay.

“Ready?” Ben’s voice breaks through her train of thoughts. He appears next to her, his figure growing faint as the second sun begins to rise. 

“Ready.” She says. 

“Lets begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol can I still pick this thing back up? We'll see how far I can go with this. This chapter is just to bring it back.

The first night had been the hardest. 

Back on Jakku, Rey hadn’t known any better. She was lonely, but that was normal. She was used to it. She had learned not to mind all that much. Her thoughts had been enough to keep herself company, but that was all before. After joining the resistance, Rey had become accustomed to having friends around all too quickly. She had forgotten what it was like to be alone. 

Her first night on Tatooine was cold. Long after the suns had set and the air had turned from stale to crisp, after BB-8 had powered down and Rey had cleared a bed in which to rest, she found herself unable to sleep. The silence of the desert sucked her in and swallowed her whole/ She felt isolation begin to consume her, she felt a presence at the foot of the bed.

“Rey...” Ben’s voice, softer than Kylo’s had ever been, whispered to her.

“Ben?” Rey sat up with tears in her eyes. “Where are you?”

His figure, tall and true, came to shape in the darkened room. He radiated light, the way Luke had when she had tried to throw away his lightsaber. The blue glow was somehow warm and comforting. He looked healthier than before, not as disheveled as he had in Exogal, and his clothes had changed as well. The tattered tunic and scraped pants had been replaced with a whitish robe and tan cloak. A jedi’s uniform. 

“Rey,” He whispered to her again, and she could see a faint pain in his eyes. “I’m here.”

_ I’m here,  _ the answer seemed to reverberate through the room as if it were much larger than a tiny hut in the desert. 

A pull from deep inside of her twisted. It was the Force. He had brought it with him. 

Rey tried swallowing the rock in her throat, but it came back up with a sob. She thought about her friends in the resistance. She thought about them all going about their lives, as she was. They’d likely find a planet where they could stick around together, where they could meet at the cantinas, join in festivals, and live out their happy lives. She thought about Chewie, C3PO, and R2. She wondered if they would go back with Lando. 

She thought about Ben and how things could have been. 

“Rey,” Ben called to her again. “I’m right here, Rey. I’m right here.”

She sobbed and curled down into the bed, trembling with every emotion imaginable that rippled through her body at once. She felt lost on this foreign planet. She felt proud of Ben. She felt betrayed that she didn’t get to hold him longer. She felt like she was back on Jakku, with no one to come home to, destined to be alone after all. 

“You’re not alone, Rey.” The figure of Ben shuffled around to the side of the bed and grabbed her hands. “I’m right here with you. I’m here.”

“But you’re not.” 

His cool hand pressed against her cheek and his thumb swiped a tear from her face. 

“Rey,” He called again. “Look at me. You can see me, right?” Rey frowned. She couldn’t look at him. “Right?” When he pressed for an answer, she nodded miserably. “You can feel me, can’t you? You can hear me.” Rey nodded again. “Rey, I am here with you. I promise, you’re not alone.”

And when he held her in his eyes, she felt the Force swell inside of her and hum in the air around her. 

“Ben,” She said breathlessly, “you...you--”

“I’m right here.” He smiled. It was the same one he showed her on Exogal. “I may have taken on a new form, but I haven’t left you.” 

“But I want you to stay.” Her lip quivered. “I don’t want to be left behind again.”

She imagined herself years from now, skin wrinkled and speckled from the sun. She imagined what it would be like if she never left. She wondered what it could have been like with Ben around, to have someone to share her life with. 

Ben pulled her attention away once more with a kiss on her forehead. “I will stay with you forever. You have my life, Rey. I am living through you, just on the other side of the Force. For as long as you live, I will stay by your side, until you are ready to join me once again. I will stay.” 

_ I will stay. _

He pulled the sheets back and crawled into the cot with her. 

_ I am here. _

She allowed her tears to flow freely. 

_ I am with you. _

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and hushed her softly. 

_ I will stay. _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short, I want to continue this but I am not listing it as ongoing just yet


End file.
